About Pets
by Kanon58
Summary: Raph still hurt by Spike...I think people forgot to display how much Raphael loves his brothers and especially his pet Spike. The End will shock you. Is that a spoiler? Naaahh Just read.


**About Pets**

Summary: Raphael Remember's his pet becuz of Mikey. (2012 look)

English sucks so anyone who complains be my beta reader. :D

I tried my best . im scared to upload here cuz my english sucks and i could see everyone has good english!

* * *

Mikey yawned becuz of boredom. "Leo...Can we go home..?" Leo on the other side searching side by side if any of theyre enemy is out. "Not yet, Mikey. Who knows what the footbots is up to...We can't let them escape this time."

"Yeah last time you were kick butt Fearless~" Raph's sarcastic comment made Leo twitch. He turned to him. Donnie eyed Mikey telling another argument will be born.

"Yeah sure Raph. During that time you ran away just becuz a _handsome_ creature pass by your stance." He meant about the roach. Raph blushed but put the angry face. "Shut up Leo!"

Leo smirk. "Look whose scared..."

Raph's face fumes. "Grr.." suddenly something fell so loud the trashbin been disformed.

"!" Leo unsheathed his katana's. "Everyone..Battle position." he ordered and everyone follows him with a nod with their revealing weapons.

The rush to point at the enemy...But the enemy was just a..

"Kitty!" Mikey hid his weapons fast and grabs the little kitten. "Kitty..are you alright? Wait you look familiar." Mikey searched on the cat's collar and found the name. With a gasp, "M-Mittens!? You again?!"

"Well okay Leo. You did it again." Leo glared at him but Raph ignored him with a whistle.

"Leo. It's late we should head home." Donnie said. With a nod Mikey hault them. "Wait! We can't leave yet!"

They all arched an eyebrow. "Why?"

Mikey shove Mittens infront of their eyes. "Mittens! Look at Mitty bra! She's still ain't at his owner!"

Raph crossed his arm. "Mikey. The last time you did that was horrible right?" Yeah last time Mikey got told how ugly green mutant he is. Even he was just wanna be friends.

Mikey pouted but then smiled again. Looks like he had a bright idea. "I no longer care'!" He tuck Mittens in a tight hug but the cat growled like Raphael. "Since Mitty still can't go home i'll take her with me!"

This time Leo smacks Mikey. "Ouch! Hey?! Leo! Dude..what was that for!?" Donnie behind looks mad about something. He wondered what it is. Leo took a deep breath and sighed..Relaxing himself.

"Mikey. You had a pet bird last time. And what did you do? You let it flew away." Yes. Mikey said he will take care of it but end up setting the bird free and never came home. "B-but birds are meant to fly!" he argued.

"Yeah. But remember your goldfish pet? instead of salt water...you used a sewer water! So it died!" Leo scold. Mikey looked away..more pouting. "But we survive in sewers! So i thought fish could breath-"but he got licked by the cat. "Aww see? Mittens finally likes meh!"

Donnie disapproves. "Mikey. you have no idea how many bacteria you can get by just smelling the furr of cat and getting lick by their tongues!" This time Mikey grinned. "Ohh~ Yes Donnie. I notice you do not like pets...! More like they do not like you..!"

"That's not true. It's just i'm sensitive with it. Especially with mammals."

"Oh really?" Mikey made Mittens almost kiss Donnie. Donatello was breathing his nose reacted to allergie. "A-_Achoo!"_

"Hah! See! They hate you-wait...you had allergie on furrs!?" Mikey bewildered. Donnie still sneezing. "That's it Mikey. You're going to be my next lab experiment! Come here!"

"Ahh!"

Donnie and Mikey started chasing eachother.

"Well..." Leo stared at them. Then Mikey stops to ask him. "Say Leo! What about you? Do you love pets _ooor_ you do not like them like Donniebombu?"

"Whose Donniebombu!?" -Donnie.

"Hmm..Well...It's okay. As long as they are not noisy or dirty around the lair..i do not mind. _Aand_ if i can keep meditating..without barking or anything that is..I do not like it." a smile. Mikey is no longer listening.

"Like i said. I'll take him!"

_"NO! (donnie)_  
_"I Dunno!" (leo)_

Raph who was forgotten behind...

"Nahh. I say let's leave the cat and go home. You love pets but you can't even take care of them!" Raph ended the topic and started to walk away..until he didn't expect to hear Mikey said something..Something he didn't want to remember...to hear.

"How about you Raphie! You let Spike go away!" everyone gasp and covered their mouth including Mikey. He can't believe he just said that.

Raph froze. However they couldn't see his reaction...they were facing his shell.

Dead silence...It was specially night..so..

"I know.." Raph replied slowly...and maybe they knew but never knew if he was crying again..About Spike.."That is why..i don't want ya to do the same mistake i did.." With that everyone gone home.

* * *

In Raphael's room...

_'I won't let anytin' happen to you my spike!'_

_'Spike! Say green!' _the camera clicked.

_'Look at ya Spike! Ya look just handsome like me!'_

_'I love you Spike! If you love me too..Come bite yar leaf!'_

_'Thank you spike..!'_

_'Don't worry man, i'll be back..!'_

_'Spike?..What? But why?'_

_'Spike stop it!'_

_'Spike!'_

Staring at Spike's little photo..."Spike.." his dry throat almost hoarse..It hurts so much. "I'm a failure. I shouldn't have been your owner..you wouldn't have turn into a monster like me..."

He remembered Spike's words. **"I learned the violence while i watch you Raphael."**

So does that mean Raph thought him how to be a bad turtle? Maybe tears fell..wait it did..but it was only droplets...He covered his face with his one hand while the other gripping...trying not to crample the picture..The only memory left of him and Spike.

Raphael didn't notice he was asleep. Morning came..Everyone refused to meet him in eye contact..But here is Michaelangelo coming near him.."Bro..Sorry about last night." Raph put a smile. "It's okay lil bro' No hard shell feelings!"

Night came and is now time for patrol...

No footbots..No Kraang..No signs of purple dragon or Shredder...it was a peaceful night.

"I wonder where Mitty go..." Still about last night.

"Forget about mitten's Mikey..." Donnie scratching the allergie left by mittens.

Raph seem to be cool right now. Leo notice he was silent the whole time but choose not to meld.

"Ok guys. Tonight. Let's go home early and pizza midnight snack!"

"Yehey!" All cheered and Mikey is the loudest. Until Raph's eye corner caught a light blue shadow.

His eyes widen in realization..Before he can even call his bro's were thrown almost fell on the building.

"Spike!"

Spike is ...Is he gonna kill his brother's again?

Raph drew his sai's and Leo's who is up fast with his katana.

"So..he's back...Raph. What are we gonna do?" Leo meant about hurting Spike. Raph hesitated but he still said. "Let's punch him down!" With a nod they charged threw but Spike caught's Leo neck.

"Leo!" Next Donnie attacks but got kicked and stepped on. "Argh!"

"Donnie!"

Mikey with his kusarigama tries to restrict Spike but failed and got himself hit on Spike's shell. He lost conciousness.

"Mikey!" Raph stabs Spike but it failed to damage. "Damn! What do you want this time?! Destroy me? Go ahead! Just not my brothers!"

Spike simply let go of Leo,Donnie and Mikey. "Raphael." he called his name. Raph refused to look at his eyes.

"What?"

"Raphael.." stepping closer..."This is your fault. I turned into a freak like you." An arrow pierced Raphael's heart.

_A freak..yeah they are freaks.._

"Eversince i turned into this form...People who saw me calls me a monster...This is all your fault Raphael."

_Yes..it's my fault..that mutagen took away your innocence...Spike.._

"That is why i shall steal away yourself Raphael!" Before he could react he was kick and slam on the floor. He coughs blood.

_Holy shit. blood..So Spike really hates me..._

Giving up..._I deserve this..Spike..yes go ahead...kill me..if that will make you back to what you are..._ He heard voices of his bro's...they are all injured in one strike.

"Raph! No! Fight him!" _Leo.._

"Dude!"_ Mikey.._

"Oh no! Raphael's in distress state! He can't hear us!"_ Donnie.._

Spike will send him the final blow. "Don't worry Raphael. I'll send your brother's with you, on the other side."

That ignite Raph's spirit not to give up. _This is bullshit!_ "Not my brothers! _Haaah!_" jumping reaching to Spike's spiked shell and headbutt's his stoned forehead. It hurt... "But that's nothing compare to my brother's damage!"

Spike hit the floor with a loud crash.

**crack.**

_Oh no._

It was too hard that the part of building gonna crush down.

"No! It's not yet over!" Spike rose up. Raph saw his brother's in panic. Trying to reach..telling him to escape or else...

He look down and saw he and Spike with fall soon..But..that means he has to leave Spike again..

**_'you let him get away!'_ **_Mike...you're right._ "I'll take responsibility as your owner Spike."

Spike had no idea what crap is he talking about. "Raphael?"

_**crack..crack..**_

Raph embraced Spike. "It's ok buddy.. I gotcha'..I won't let anytin bad happens to you this time.." Something sparked on Spike eyes... Nostalgia..

"Ra..pha..e-"

**CRACK!**

"No! Raph!" -Leo.

"Let's die together my Spike."

Everything went dark.

* * *

**The End.**

**Tehe Dark fic i guess...BUUU english sucks! im not the only one! right? so please beta read and review! instead of flaming..**


End file.
